The present invention relates to a dump truck, in particular to a so-called large mining truck, comprising a dump body for the transport of overburden or the like, a first hydraulic circuit having a first pump device for the actuation of the dump body as well as a second hydraulic circuit having a second pump device for the actuation of a steering and/or of a braking device of the dumper truck chassis and/or an auxiliary truck element.
Such a large mining truck or large dump truck is described, for example, in EP 1 359 032. Such large dump trucks are predominantly used in mining operations for the transport of the mined minerals and ores, with the bulk material dump trucks being manufactured in a size of several 100 metric tons unladen weight and working load. WO 92/04196 also shows such a large dump truck.
As a rule, in such large dump trucks, hydraulic circuits are used for the actuation of the steering, the brakes, the dump body as well as further auxiliary functions. These different functions are typically divided among a plurality of hydraulic systems or hydraulic circuits independent of one another. A hydraulic circuit can be provided, for example, for braking and steering, whereas a further hydraulic circuit is provided for the raising of the dump body. To ensure an efficient operation of the dump truck, it is understood that the unloading of the material received in the dump body should also be taken care of as fast as possible. However, due to the huge load capacity of such large dump trucks, a fast actuation of the dump body requires a correspondingly largely dimensioned hydraulic circuit with a correspondingly high-performance pump device. Such large hydraulic systems are, however, disadvantageous with respect to their weight and the costs. If, in contrast, hydraulic systems of smaller dimensions are used for the actuation of the dump body, the weight and costs can admittedly be reduced, but disadvantages arise with respect to a time-efficient actuation of the dump body.